Silver Lined Skies
by Bandit-sama
Summary: Hawk’s Eye has been hunting and looking into dreams for weeks, but what happens when he discovers a dream about him?
1. Moon Shine

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, I only own Mikura.

I'm finally doing this SM story that's been in my head for a while now, and I hope it turns out well on this site. I'll be using the Japanese names, terms, and anime storyline of Sailor Moon Super S just so everyone knows. I've chosen to write about the Amazon Trio, who don't get written about often enough. Don't worry, this will be a one-sided thing, you'll see what I mean later on. If there's anything someone gets confused on, you can review, PM me, or anything else, and I will do my best to clear it up. Thank you, and...

Enjoy!

* * *

The weather was cold that day. Rain had been predicted to fall that day but when four o'clock came around, people stopped dragging their umbrellas around in fear of the rain. Wind was still blowing through out the streets with a harsh, cold feel to it that reminded people of the clouds above. The clouds were still dark, warning the people below that the clouds were going to release rain, when however, was a different matter. The street lights had come on early because of the darkness and the lights the stores used during the night came on as well.

Juban seemed to be the area where the clouds hung over the most with the heaviest threat of rain. The large circus that hung in the sky around Juban made the area look darker then it truly was on clouds alone but no one around Juban seemed to pay much attention. The people were busy, running around and taking care of the business that seemed to pass them by everyday. Everything seemed normal, save for the weather, even for the girl whose life was anything _but_ normal.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami called.

Usagi was standing near one of her school's window and watching the rain dribble down the glass window. She listened to the rain hit the roof above her as her fellow students walked by her, talking to one another about homework and home life.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto called, repeating Ami's word. "Come on Usagi-chan!"

"Huh?" Usagi looked away from the window and back towards her friends, Ami and Makoto. "What?"

Makoto laughed and moved her right hand to her hip. "We have to get going before it rains remember? You were the one who was telling us to get ready to leave!"

Usagi laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Oh yeah I did huh? Sorry I spaced out there for a minute!"

Ami blinked. "Is something wrong Usagi-chan? You've haven't spaced out like that in a while."

"I'm fine!" Usagi said with another laugh. "Don't worry, come on let's go before it starts to rain!"

Usagi hopped down from the window sill and grabbed her umbrella that she had leaned against the wall. Once she had everything, she turned back towards Makoto and Ami, ready to go. The two other girls giggled a bit, and then they walked down the busy hallway, talking about homework that had come up the day. Usagi, on the other hand, was thinking about something else.

The villains she and the other Senshi were fighting were becoming stronger and stronger. The other night she had been attacked by one of them with her mother being the one in danger and when Usagi fired her attack towards him, the strange pink haired man blocked her attack. The attack that had gotten rid of so many yomas before could now be easily blocked by the new enemy…what was Usagi to do? Usagi had gained a new attack that night but there was still the overwhelming feeling of being out classed by the enemy.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. "Usagi-chan!"

"Oh what?" Usagi came out of her daydream and looked at Makoto. "I'm sorry Mako-chan, did you say something?"

Makoto placed her right hand on Usgai's shoulder. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes I am! Don't worry Mako-chan, everything's under control!" she lied.

The three walked down the hallways of their school, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami talking about their school life and how much homework they had to do. Everything seemed almost normal, save for Usagi who was thinking over the next fight. But as soon as the trio walked outside and began talking about their plans for the weekend Usagi loosened up and began chit chatting away with Makoto and Ami as if nothing were wrong.

* * *

After walking and chatting for a few minutes, the group of three came to an intersection where Ami stopped walking. Makoto and Usagi stopped walking as well and looked over towards Ami, wondering what she could have stopped for.

"I'm sorry but I have to make a detour today," Ami said with her usual gentle tone. "My mother has a special patient who's waiting for me at the hospital."

"Really?" Usagi asked. "I thought we had a study party over at Rei-chan's house."

"I'm sorry." Ami shook her head back and forth. "The patient is someone who's waiting on me. I have to go and check up on her today, I promised."

An idea hit Usagi. "Why don't Mako-chan and I go with you then? Is that alright with you Mako-chan? We'll visit as well!"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. I don't have much to do tonight anyway besides the study session. Would you mind if we came with you?"

Ami thought the idea over and thought that the patient she was talking about would like the company. With a smile crossing her face, Ami nodded her head and then began walking towards the hospital where her mother worked.

"Good now we can be late for the study session," Usagi whispered with a grin crossing her face.

"What?" Makoto looked down towards the blond.

"Nothing!" Usagi laughed and moved her right hand up and down. "Come on, we've got to get to the hospital!"

Usagi walked on the sidewalk, down the same way Ami had been walking with a large smile across her face, hiding her true intentions of missing the study session. Makoto sighed and followed after her and Ami, calling their names as she did so.

As Usagi chased after Ami, she realized something. These were the moments that she would fight for. She would fight for her friends, and would fight so that other children and adults could feel the same way she did at this exact moment. Usagi would fight, no matter what it took.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Fisheye whined as he leaned backwards.

Hawk's Eye and Fisheye were sitting at the bar they usually frequented, looking at pictures of potential targets for the dreams Pegasus could be hiding in. Fisheye wasn't having any luck finding a target he liked while Hawk's Eye was just relaxing after a recent fight with Sailor Moon, and a recent failure to capture the one with the Beautiful Dream.

"Hey," Fisheye narrowed his eyes towards Hawk's Eye, "pick someone for me! Come on it'll be fun."

"I'd rather not," Hawk's Eye answered before lifting his drink to his lips.

"Come on!" Fisheye pestered with a playful smile.

Hawk's Eye tore his drink away from his mouth in order to answer the other male when Tiger's Eye walked in with an irritated look on his face. Tiger's Eye walked over to the bar, bent over, and with both of his arms, he gathered a large bunch of pictures and brought them up to his chest.

"I'll go through all of these dammit!" Tiger's Eye hissed. "I'll find the one with the dream that holds Pegasus! The person has to be here somewhere right?"

Hawk's Eye and Fisheye looked at Tiger with a cocked eyebrow, wondering what could have brought him to such dedication. Before either one of them could ask Tiger's Eye a question, he walked out of the room with a handful of pictures. Hawk's Eye turned around to watch Tiger's Eye walk out of the room when a single picture fell from Tiger's bundle, and onto the floor.

"Hum," Fisheye brought his attention back to his drink, "I wonder what his problem is."

Hawk's Eye stood from his usual barstool and walked over to the picture that Tiger's Eye had dropped. As he bent down to pick up the picture, Fisheye turned around in his own barstool.

"What are you doing?" Fisheye asked.

Instead of answering the other man's question, Hawk's Eye picked up the picture and studied over it. The picture was that of a young girl, obviously a choice that only Tiger's Eye could choose. The young woman in the picture had thin, light brown hair that fell down to her chin, and brown eyes that hid behind a thin pair of glasses. She was wearing a plain white shirt, and dark blue skirt. The picture was taken at an awkward angle, with the female holding a brown school bag in her hands and the angle looking down at her from the sky.

"Tiger's Eye dropped this," Hawk's Eye answered.

Fisheye got off his barstool and walked over to Hawk's Eye. "What is it? Did he drop one of his pictures?"

Not getting an answer from Hawk's Eye after an impatient wait, Fisheye grew bored and stanched the picture from his hands. Fisheye looked over the picture to see that it was a young female, and sighed heavily.

"Aw I thought it was someone worth while," Fisheye said as he tossed the picture into the air. "Well you win some, you lose some."

"Hey!"

Hawk's Eye caught the picture Fisheye had thrown and tucked it into his outfit to give back to Tiger's Eye later. With a sigh Hawk's Eye walked back over to the bar and searched through the large collection of pictures there. The more he looked, the more he started to doubt his chances of finding a good target when he found an older looking woman.

Finally, Hawk's Eye's day was coming around.

"Well it looks like I've found a target," Hawk's Eye announced.

"Let me see!"

Hawk's Eye moved the picture of the elderly woman towards Fisheye but got a look of disgust back. Hawk's Eye brought the picture back to his chest and placed it into his outfit, just as he had done to the other picture, and stood.

"I'll be back." Hawk's Eye stuck his nose into the air. "And when I'm back I'll bring Pegasus with me."

"Good luck!" Fisheye said with a laugh, being sarcastic of course.

* * *

After a long walk to the hospital, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto arrived at the hospital where Ami's mother worked, and traveled up to the third floor. They walked by nurses and doctors as they walked through the well-lit, plain colored hallway that had a blue lined painted on the floor that ran down the entire hallway.

"Wow it's nice here," Usagi said as she looked around the hallway.

"This is the recovery floor," Ami said. "Most of the patients from surgery or major illnesses come here."

The trio walked past down after door until they walked passed an open door. Ami suddenly stopped and turned in. Usagi and Makoto dug their heals into the ground and looked into the room where Ami had gone.

"Suuji-san, what are you doing?" Ami asked with concern in her voice.

Usagi and Makoto moved further in to see that Ami was talking to a young woman who was slipping her shoes on. Instead of answering Ami, the young woman sat down on the hospital bed behind her and looked towards Ami with a smile on her face.

"Leaving," the young woman put simply.

The young woman had thin, light brown hair that fell down to her chin and brown eyes that behind a thin pair of glasses. Instead of wearing the usual hospital gown, she was wearing a plain white shirt, and dark blue skirt. In her right hand was a brown school bag, and in her left was a pink umbrella with a decoration of Sailor Moon covering it.

"Where are you going to go?" Ami asked as she too sat down on the bed.

"Just for a rest at home," she answered. "Just for awhile, your mother said it would be alright."

Ami sighed with relief. "I didn't want you to run off again. Oh!" Ami covered her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry Suuji-san, I should have introduced everyone." Ami stood and walked over to Usagi and Makoto.

"This is Tsukino Usagi," Ami said as she moved her right hand towards the blond.

Usagi bowed down. "Nice to meet you."

"And this," Ami moved her right hand towards Makoto, "is Kino Makoto." Makoto bowed down as well and stood back up with her introduction.

Ami then moved towards the girl. "Guys this is Suuji Mikura, a patient of my Mother's."

Mikura lowered her head as Ami introduced her, and then brought her head back up. "Nice to meet you two. What are you here for?"

"We came to visit your neighbor," Ami answered. "After all, Setsuna-san next door just got her tonsils removed."

"Oh yes." Mikura gave a small laugh. "I heard about that. I'm sorry but I have to cut this conversation short." Mikura stood. "My Mother is expecting me back at home and I want to get home before it starts raining."

Ami walked over to the bed and began looking around. "Don't you have a sweater or jacket? You don't need to walk around in the cold in your condition."

"Uh no I don't have one," Mikura said with a hint of irritation behind her voice. "I don't _need_ one."

"But it's going to rain," Makoto said, breaking into the conversation. "I've got a jacket if you wanna wear it."

"No," Mikura insisted. "Thank you Kino-san but I _really_ don't need one."

Usagi moved her school bag out in front of her and began to search through it, pushing papers and junk out of the way.

"Now where is it?" Usagi whispered to herself.

"What are you looking for Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked as she leaned over towards Usagi.

"Something I made in crafts class!" Usagi pushed another large stack of undone homework out of the way and spotted a pink object at the bottom of her bag. "There it is!"

Usagi reached to the bottom of her bag and grabbed the object with her fingertips. She could feel the stitching job she had done on it, and knew that it was exactly what she had been looking for. With a strong tug, Usagi pulled the item from the bottom of her back and out into the open, spilling out all of her papers as she did so.

"Oh." Usagi blinked as the room fell silent.

Everyone looked at the mess on the floor and then back up towards Usagi. She began to feel awkward so she did the only thing she could think of doing; she laughed. Makoto began to laugh with her, and that triggered Ami's laugh. Mikura was the last to start laughing but once she did, she laughed louder then anyone else in the room.

Ami moved her head towards Mikura. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in a while."

Mikura finished her laugh with a large sigh. "Well I usually don't have visitors."

Usagi coughed and held out the pink item. "Here, use this. It isn't a jacket _or_ sweater."

Mikura took the pink piece and moved it around until she could see that it was a shawl…a crooked shawl. Makoto covered her mouth to keep her laugh to herself but Usagi caught it and narrowed her eyes towards her.

"I did my best!" Usagi hissed playfully.

"Really?" Ami asked as she looked at the shawl with a cocked eyebrow. "It's…nice Usagi-chan."

"It is," Mikura added as she moved the shawl around, trying to figure out where her head went.

Once she found it, she slipped the shawl over her head and moved it around until it fit on her shoulders. But no matter how much Mikura moved the shawl around, the left side was drooping down more then the right. Mikura gave up on moving it, and let go of a small smile.

"Thank you Tsukino-san," Mikura said with another bow. "I'd much rather wear something like this."

"You're welcome!" Usagi smiled and leaned forward a bit. "Just get Ami-chan to give it back to me."

Mikura turned back to Ami. "I think I'd better get going now. Thank you for everything. I should be back by Monday morning alright Mizuro-san?"

Ami nodded. "I'll be waiting for you to come back for a check up."

Mikura bowed down towards everyone in the room and then stepped out, still wearing Usgai's shawl. Ami walked out of the room as well with Makoto and Usagi and began moving towards the next door, moving on with what they originally came to do.

* * *

By the time Mikura had gotten outside the rain decided to fall. Mikura brought out her umbrella and moved her arms around in the shawl, trying to warm them as she walked. When Mikura came to a busy area near the park which was across the street from her house, she stopped to look in a window of a restaurant.

_Wow._ Mikura thought as she looked at the food. _I haven't had good food like that in a long time. Oh well…maybe later_.

* * *

_Rain._ Hawk's Eye thought as he walked down the same busy street Mikura was on.

He hadn't taken an umbrella with him, so he had grabbed a newspaper he found sitting on a wooden bench. After all, Hawk's Eye couldn't look bad when he met his target back at the hospital. He had made sure to make his outfit simple this time around in order to blend in at the hospital; nothing but a pair of jeans, glasses, and blue jacket with a blue stripe running across it.

The smell of rich food traveled through the cold air and warmed the air for a few minutes. Hawk's Eye sniffed the air as his stomach growled; he hadn't had anything to eat for a few hours now and the smell only reminded him.

_Damn._ Hawk's Eye sighed heavily.

He ignored the smell of food and the now colder air and continued to walk forward. Just as Hawk's Eye began to move down the street in a crowd of people, Mikura turned away from the window she was looking at. As she turned, she slammed into Hawk's Eye and dropped her bag into the water, spilling out everything inside. Mikura grunted from the impact while Hawk's Eye stepped backwards. Once Hawk's Eye moved away from her, Mikura bent down and began to pick up all of her soaked papers.

"Why don't you—"

Hawk's Eye stopped his sentence when Mikura looked up at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. It was her, the girl from the picture Tiger's Eye had dropped. This girl was supposed to have a Beautiful Dream that _just might_ contain Pegasus. He had to make his move now before Tiger's Eye came around and took the chance away from him.

Hawk's Eye bent down to Mikura's level and began picking up the wet papers. She blinked but then began to pick up the papers as well until she had collected them all. Mikura moved her head back towards Hawk's Eye's level to tell him that she was sorry when he reached out and grabbed her right hand away from her body.

"I'm so sorry," Hawk's Eye said in a gentle, unnatural tone. "I should have been watching where I was going; I didn't injure you at all did I?"

"Uh, no," Mikura answered as she looked down at the puddle. "It was my fault, _I'm_ sorry."

"Oh don't apologize!" Hawk's Eye pulled her hand up and helped her stand. "I was just worried that I might have injured you in some way."

"I'm fine," Mikura said as she took her hand away from Hawk's. "Thank you for being so considerate."

Mikura backed away from Hawk's Eye and began to step away from him when he reached out and grabbed her left wrist. She turned to the side and glared back at him before she took her hand back.

"What is it?" she growled.

He _had_ to think of something quick. He needed some kind of sob story or something to get her to stay with him long enough for him to get a look at her Dream Mirror. Then, something came to mind.

"Please," he began, "allow me to walk you home."

A sudden slam in one of the nearby stores drowned out Hawk's Eye's offer. Mikura narrowed her eyes and moved in towards him as if she wanted him to repeat his question. Hawk's Eye opened his mouth to speak once more when a large man slammed into him.

"Watch it!" the man yelled. "Move out of the way!"

"This is a busy market!" a woman following the man yelled. "Go somewhere else!"

Hawk's Eye knew that he had to do something before he lost Mikura and his chance to get a look at her Dream Mirror. He moved his right hand back down towards Mikura's and brought their hands up to his face. With a gentle push of his head, he pressed his lips against her hand. Mikura's face flushed a bright red color while her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose.

"What are you—"

"Come with me," Hawk's Eye interrupted. "I want to go somewhere where I can talk to you…alone."

She turned her head to the right. "Fine, I know where we can go."

Hawk's Eye smiled. "Wonderful."

Her Dream Mirror was his.

* * *

Mikura led Hawk's Eye down the street and to a bench underneath a large red overhang. He _thought_ that they were going to end up being someplace alone so that he could look at her Dream Mirror but was still in public. He twitched with irritation when Mikura sat down on the bench but his irritation faded when he saw that Mikura was breathing heavily.

"Sorry," she panted. "I can't go any further."

It's better then nothing. Hawk's Eye thought. I've got to get to this one before Tiger's Eye does even if I have to play around with this one a bit.

He sat down beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked with phony concern.

"Fine," she hissed. "Now what _is_ it?"

Hawk's Eye moved his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away with a heavy blush on her face. He smiled, liking the attention he was getting, or rather not getting, from her.

"What?" she growled. "Who the hell are you?"

He moved his face beside hers. "My name," a quick name came to mind, "is Mitsuki Toshiro."

A blush crossed Mikura's face once more. "What do you want?"

"Your dr—"

A large crowd of people came rushing out of the nearby movie theater, interrupting Hawk's Eye plan of seeing her Dream Mirror. People walked by them and Mikura took the chance to stand up on her own. Hawk's Eye grabbed her wrist _once more_ only this time with more force.

"What?" Mikura yelled. "What do you want?"

Hawk's Eye knew that he wouldn't be able to get to her Dream Mirror with so many people around now. Yet, Hawk's Eye didn't want to go back to the Amazon Bar with nothing; he _had_ to bring something back to prove to Tiger's Eye that he could do Tiger's Eye's targets without stress.

Hawk's Eye brought her hand to his mouth once more. "Please, go on a date with me. Anywhere."

Mikura's eyes widened. She stood there, her blush growing redder and wider across her face with every minute that passed. Hawk's Eye could tell that she was going to give in soon. He smiled.

"Two nights," Mikura answered as she looked to the left. "Meet me in the park in two nights at six."

Hawk's Eye nodded. "And your name?"

"Suuji Mikura."

"Mikura-chan," Hawk's Eye said in a whisper as he moved his face in towards hers.

The pain in Mikura's wrist from Hawk's Eye's rough grab began to burn. She pulled herself away from Hawk's Eye and brought her hand to her chest where she looked down at it with a look of pain. Hawk's Eye knew that he had Mikura right where he wanted her, so he stepped away from her and smiled.

"I'll see you in two days Mikura-chan," Hawk's Eye said.

Without another word Mikura stepped away from Hawk's Eye and continued to walk down the street with the umbrella over her head and shawl around her shoulders. The rain ran off of her umbrella, and that was when Hawk's Eye realized that he had lost the newspaper _he_ had been using for an umbrella.

_It doesn't matter._ He told himself. _I'll get her Dream Mirror._

* * *

R&R please! 


	2. Left to Right

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. I only own Mikura.

Thank you to Rev-onV5.0 and Moonchildcnb13 for reviewing! I love what you had to say! Anyways, the next chapter is almost finished, so look for that update soon please.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Moon Gorgeous…Meditation!" Sailor Moon called out as she released her new attack.

With accurate aim, Sailor Moon hit the Lemure that Tiger's Eye had sent out against them. The Lemure became engulfed in the rays from Sailor Moon's weapon and straightened its body out.

"Stage out!" the Lemure screamed out.

"Dammit!" Tiger's Eye cursed as he bit the end of his thumb. "You win this time!"

With a snap of his whip, a black portal appeared behind Tiger's Eye. He shot one last glare towards Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon before he pushed himself backwards into the black portal, disappearing.

"He got away," Sailor Moon said with a sigh. "I thought we had him this time."

"I did too!" Chibi Moon added. "So now what should we do?"

Sailor Moon gave Chibi Moon a smile. "Let's go home."

* * *

Tiger's Eye returned to the Amazon Bar and slammed his fist down onto the bar counter. Hawk's Eye and Fisheye looked over towards him, wondering what could be wrong when they solved the mystery for themselves.

"So you didn't catch him again?" Fisheye asked, stating the obvious.

"No," Tiger's Eye hissed. "That damn horse got away _again_. Dammit I wish I could find _one_ target that worked!"

Hawk's Eye lowered his glass. "How many targets have you been looking at?"

Tiger's Eye moved his right arm to the table and placed his face in his palm. "I tired to look at the Dream Mirror of someone today and I've got three dates set up for tomorrow."

"Three?" Fisheye giggled. "Someone's going to be busy! Sounds like you're going to need a few more drinks!"

"Yeah." Tiger's Eye laughed sarcastically at the end of his sentence. "Tell me something I don't know."

"By the way," Hawk's Eye reached down into his shirt, "you dropped this picture on the way out of here the other day."

Hawk's Eye found the picture and handed it over to Tiger's Eye. Tiger looked it over, and then threw it down into the pile of pictures of females and males that had been growing larger and larger. Hawk's Eye reached down to the picture and snatched it back, ready to get the opportunity to tease Tiger's Eye.

"Do you know her?" Hawk's Eye asked.

"Yeah," Tiger answered as he took a drink from the small cup placed in front of him.

"_And_?" Hawk pushed.

Tiger's Eye placed his glass down. "I've been watching her for a few days now but she's bored me. I'm not going to go after her; she'd be too easy of a target for me. Besides, I doubt her dream would be worth checking out."

Hawk's Eye blinked. "Why?"

"Is she the one you were talking about a few days ago?" Fisheye asked, leaning in towards the other two men. "The sick one?"

Tiger's Eye nodded. "Yeah, she's got some kind of human illness. I don't know, I guess if Zircona wants me to look into it I will but if I don't have to, I won't."

"Too late," Hawk's Eye said. He still felt like he could get some kind of rivalry to arise out of Tiger's Eye. "I've taken her as my own target."

The red drink Tiger's Eye had in his mouth came spraying out as Fisheye began to laugh. Hawk's Eye looked at the two, wondering what could be so funny and looked back towards Tiger's Eye.

"What?" Tiger asked through his coughing. "You what?"

"I've taken her as _my_ target," Hawk repeated. "What's so funny?"

Fisheye leaned over towards Hawk's Eye. "You're planning to look at her mirror right?"

"Of course."

"Well you have to be careful, she's got a very fragile body and won't be able to handle it if you draw out her Dream Mirror," Fisheye explained with a giggle at the end. "If you bring her mirror out, you'd better make sure to put it away quickly if it _is_ the Golden Dream. If it's not…she'll die."

Hawk's Eye blinked. "So?"

"It's too risky," Tiger's Eye interjected. "Besides I doubt she has a Beautiful Dream, she was rude and bitter when I talked to her. Who wants to see a dream of a person like that?"

"Hum." Hawk's Eye moved his elbows to the bar and rested his chin on his hands.

Could a person's personality affect their dream? What if the girl he was going after didn't have a Beautiful Dream? Could the attitude that Mikura and shown to Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye really be hiding the Golden Dream? Perhaps….perhaps not. Whatever the outcome, Hawk's Eye was going to find out on his own whether it would cost Mikura her life or not.

* * *

Ami looked down towards the small watch on her wrist as she walked down the hallway of the hospital. Her mother had asked her to come in for a few hours while her mother sorted through paperwork. Ami didn't mind really, she was just worried that she was going to be late for school. It was Friday and Ami knew that she had a test to pass today so Ami stepped through the hallway with a quick pace.

As Ami made her way through the recovery ward, she walked past Mikura's open door and saw that Mikura was in there again. Ami stopped in her tracks and walked in as she gave a small knock on the door.

"Suuji-san?" Ami asked with a soft tone. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were going to stay with your mother until Monday."

"I did too," Mikura answered as she looked down at her wrist. "But something happened to my wrist so I had to come back."

"Oh." Ami blinked. "What?"

Ami walked deeper into the room and sat down on the hospital bed beside Mikura. Mikura lowered her head to her right wrist, and Ami followed. There was Mikura's hand wrapped up in thick, white bandages that held a metal plate against the bottom of her wrist.

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"Well you know I bruise easily," Mikura laughed nervously. "Someone grabbed my wrist yesterday and the bleeding wouldn't stop so I ended up coming back here."

A small beeping noise took Ami's attention away from Mikura. She looked down towards her wrist once more and saw that it was her watch that was going off. Ami was late.

"Oh no!" Ami jumped off the bed. "I'm sorry Suuji-san but I have to go or I'll be late for school!"

"It's alright," Mikura said with a nod. "Be careful, it's still raining outside."

"It is?"

Ami turned back around to the window next to Mikura's bed. Rain was falling down from the sky above just as if had been the day before. Ami sighed; she had forgotten her umbrella back at home this morning.

"Do you need an umbrella?" Mikura asked after Ami fell silent.

Ami nodded. Mikura pointed to her brown bag that was in the corner of the room. There beside her bag was the bright pink umbrella with the Sailor Moon logo all over it. Ami walked over to the umbrella and picked it up.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked.

Mikura smiled. "It's a good excuse to get you back here again tonight."

Ami bowed. "Thank you Suuji-san."

* * *

The rain outside had changed since Ami arrived at school. The rain was now pounding down onto the school building and onto the street. The sound of the rain slamming against the roof was relaxing to the students in the school, well that was until the thunder and lighting came.

_BOOM_

"Eh!" Usagi squeaked as she ducked down into her desk.

"It's alright Usagi-chan," Naru whispered. "It'll pass in a few minutes."

"Hopefully," Usagi whispered. She moved her index finger forward and poked Ami. "Ami-chan, are you coming over to Rei-chan's house after school? I think we have another study session."

"Oh." Ami sat back against the seat. "No, I have to visit Suuji-san."

"You're not going?" Usagi twitched. "Can I come with you?"

"Why?" Ami blinked.

"Well," Usagi paused for a moment as she thought up an excuse, "I have to get my shawl back from her! Yeah remember its due Monday."

"Oh yes." Ami nodded. "I almost forgot about that. Sure then you can come with me. If we hurry after school we might be able to make it to Rei-chan's study session."

Usagi grinned and gave a silent, evil laugh. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Ami turned her head around a bit. "What? Did you say something Usagi-chan?"

Usagi laughed and moved her hands back and forth. "No, no I didn't say anything! Did you say something Naru-chan?"

"…No," Naru said as she blinked, confused.

"See!" Usagi contained laughing. "Nothing wrong here!"

Through her laughing, Usagi closed her eyes, missing the warning flash. As Usagi opened her eyes, a large boom of thunder echoed through Juban. Usagi squeaked once more, and placed her head on the desk with her hands over her head. As soon as the shock left Usagi, she let out a long groan.

* * *

Even though the rain outside was slamming against the earth, Hawk's Eye still had to do his job. He was walking towards the hospital, aiming to find a nurse there that was supposed to have a Beautiful Dream. Hawk's Eye was now wearing a leather jacket with torn jeans and sunglasses. His hair had been covered by a black beanie to keep his identity hidden in case any of the Sailor Senshi were around.

Once he arrived at the hospital, Hawk's Eye had asked the woman at the desk where the nurse was, claiming that he was her brother and needed to see the nurse because of a family emergency. The woman at the front desk fell for his lie, and told him where the nurse was; the recovery floor, caring for a person who had just gotten out of surgery. He thanked the woman at the desk, and then made his way up to the recovery floor with the help of an elevator.

The elevator took Hawk's Eye up to the eighth floor, the recovery floor. He stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the well-lit hallway, looking for room number thirty seven. The patient of the nurse Hawk's Eye was looking for was in room thirty seven and according to the woman at the desk the nurse would most likely be in there. Just as the room numbers began to add up, Hawk's Eye walked by room twenty eight and saw Mikura sitting up in bed, watching the rain dribble down the window.

_Hey._ Hawk's Eye thought as he stopped in his tracks. _That's my…other target. What is she doing here?_

"_Yeah, she's got some kind of human illness."_

_Oh._ Hawk's Eye blinked. _That's right, she's sick._

He didn't know whether he should go in and say something to her, but then when he thought it over, he figured that he hadn't done a good enough job the other day. Perhaps now was a better time to get her Dream Mirror. All he would have to do would be to close the door, get her to stand, and then just take a small peak at her mirror. And if she was the one with the Golden Mirror, he could allow her to faint, let the doctors come in and care for her, and then stanch her up once the doctors left or even on the date night. Now seemed like a better time then ever.

Hawk's Eye coughed and knocked on the door beside him. Mikura moved her head towards the door and cocked an eyebrow. Hawk's Eye figured that Mikura didn't recognize him in the outfit he was wearing, so he slipped his sunglasses off, revealing himself.

"Mitsuki-san," Mikura said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit a sick Aunt," he lied as he stepped into the room. He shot Mikura a seductive smile and closed the door behind himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh," Mikura blushed, "I had to come here after we met up yesterday."

Hawk's Eye blinked. "Why?"

"Well," she looked down towards her wrist, "I have an illness where my blood doesn't clot like it's supposed to. I burse very easily and when you grabbed my wrist yesterday I couldn't get the internal bleeding to stop."

Tiger's Eye was right dammit. Hawk's Eye thought as he twitched. Her body is very delicate. I'll have to be careful when I take her mirror, I can't have the host dying on me.

Hawk's Eye shook his head. "Mikura-chan, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He walked over to her bed and bent over in a dramatic fashion. He moved his face in beside hers and forced his eyes to water. Mikura moved her head back as her eyes widened in surprise from the whole situation.

"I injured you," Hawk's Eye whispered.

"It's no big deal," Mikura hissed.

Hawk's Eye moved his left hand over Mikura's injured wrist. She looked down towards their combined hands and a heavy blush began to cross her face. With his right hand Hawk's Eye picked up Mikura's chin and forced her to look up at him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"What?" Mikura asked as the glare in her eyes faded.

"I hate to injure something that's so beautiful," Hawk's Eye continued. "Forgive me."

She was giving him that look. The look Hawk's Eye had seen on the face of every woman he had ever seduced. The look in her eyes was that of lust, powerlessness, and willingness. Hawk's Eye knew that he had a grip over her now, and depending on her personality, he could possibly get her to do anything for him. Hawk's Eye was close to reaching his goal. All he had to do now was get her to stand up in order for him to bring up the backboard.

"Mitsuki-san," Mikura whispered.

"Mikura-chan." Hawk's Eye moved his face further in towards Mikura's.

Mikura's mouth opened as she prepared herself for Hawk's Eye's kiss. His mouth came close but stopped. She could feel him breathing on her lips and waited for him to make the next move. An awkward silence came into the room while Mikura sat there, waiting for Hawk to press himself forward.

But Hawk's Eye didn't _want_ to move forward. His whole strategy was just to tease her enough for Mikura to do whatever he needed her to do. All he needed was for her to stand _just_ for a few minutes and then this whole thing would be over, and he could move on.

Mikura, on the other hand, didn't want to be teased and knew exactly what she wanted. She pressed _herself_ against Hawk's Eye and forced their lips together. His eyes widened from the impact and from the overall surprise of Mikura's determination. He began to pull himself away a bit by pressing his hands into the bed in order to gain enough of a push without injuring her.

A knock on the door broke the kiss. Hawk's Eye slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes and composed himself. Ami opened the door with Usagi behind her but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Hawk's Eye standing in the room.

"Oh, Suuji-san," Ami bowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's alright." Hawk's Eye coughed. "I was just leaving."

"Mitsuki-san," Mikura said as she leaned forward.

Hawk's Eye moved back towards Mikura. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Mikura lowered her head. "I can't go tomorrow, it'll be raining."

"Really?" Hawk's Eye twitched. Another damn delay in the task of looking at her Dream Mirror. "When can we go out?"

"Monday," Mikura answered. "Mitsuki-san."

The pink haired man returned his vision to the door. "I'll see you Monday…Mikura-chan."

He walked forward and stepped by Ami and Usagi as if they were nothing. Usagi watched him walk away while Ami walked over to Mikura's bedside and began talking. Once Hawk's Eye had gone down to the end of the hallway, Usagi returned to the room with a grin across her face.

"Oh Mikura-chan!" Usagi said with a girlish giggle.

"What?" Mikura looked back towards Usagi with a blush. Mikura hadn't heard someone call her Mikura-chan in years. "What are you talking about?"

"That guy!" Usagi walked over to Mikura's bedside. "Are you going out with him?"

Mikura shook his head. "I really don't know him."

"What!?" Usagi and Ami said together.

"I don't." Mikura sighed.

"Mikura-chan…," Usagi blinked, "you can't go out with him if you don't really know him. It's…not safe."

"I'll get to know him," Mikura said as she looked back towards Usagi. "Don't worry about anything."

Ami felt as if she should change the subject. "Are you hungry Suuji-san?"

"Yeah." Mikura nodded. "Thank you Mizuro-san."

* * *

Ami had left to go down to the cafeteria to get something for Mikura to eat, as well as Usagi. Usagi was now alone with Mikura for the first time and found that the room was rather quiet without Ami around to begin a conversation. Feeling like she had to say something to the other girl, Usagi found a black chair and moved it towards Mikura's bedside.

"So Mikura-chan," Usagi began, "are you feeling alright?"

Mikura kept her eyes on the window. She watched the rain trickle down the window before she finally thought of something to say towards Usagi.

"Why do you refer to me like a friend?" Mikura asked.

Usagi perked up. "Because you're a friend of Ami-chan."

Mikura turned her head to Usagi. "What?"

"You're Ami-chan's friend," Usagi repeated with a smile and childish innocence. "And because you're her friend, you're my friend as well."

It had been a long time since someone had called Mikura a friend. She always spent so much time in the hospital that she had lost contact with a lot of her friends and because she never went to school, she could never meet new ones. Hearing someone who she had just met tell her that they were friends gave Mikura a feeling she hadn't felt in a while.

"Thank you…Tsukino-san," Mikura said.

Usagi laughed. "Call me Usagi-chan!"

"Alright…Usagi-chan."

* * *

"Excuse me? Was there something you wanted?"

Hawk's Eye had found his target in the room she was said to be in. The nurse was an older woman, Hawk's Eye preference of course. She looked as if she was in her mid forties with crow's feet around the corner's of her brown eyes, and dark eye liner that tried to distract from them. Her brown hair was tied up into a bun, and she was wearing a normal white nurse's outfit.

Hawk's Eye clapped his hands together and leaned towards the nurse. "Please, I have a friend outside who's been injured! You have to come right away!"

The nurse's eyes winded. "Take me to them!"

Without missing a second, Hawk's Eye ran down the hallway and the nurse ran after him. He led her down to the first floor and then out of a backdoor he had come in from. It led outside into a back alleyway, the perfect place for him to get a peak at her Dream Mirror. The nurse ran out into the alleyway, and Hawk's Eye slammed the door behind her, locking it in the process.

"Where's your friend?" the nurse asked as she looked around with panic in her eyes. "Where?"

Hawk's Eye stepped away from the door. "Turn around."

The nurse did as told but when she looked back at Hawk's Eye, she realized that there was no 'friend' and that she was in a dark alley with a strange man. She backed away from Hawk's Eye in fear, and hit her back against the brick wall that separated the hospital from the parking lot. The nurse opened her mouth to scream but Hawk's Eye moved over to her and placed his face beside hers.

He grinned. "Don't worry beautiful," he whispered. "This won't hurt."

"What?" the nurse asked with a blush. "What do you want?"

With a gentle push, Hawk's Eye removed himself and the nurse from the wall. The nurse's back was against the cold wind as he stepped away with a smile on his face. He snapped his fingers, and his red cloth came down, changing him back into his normal, purple outfit.

"What?" the nurse stepped back in fear.

"One!" Hawk's Eye counted as his board came up behind the nurse. "Two!" The shackles came up on the nurse's wrists and ankles as she screamed. "Three!!"

With another loud scream the nurse's Dream Mirror came out of her body. Hawk's Eye walked over to the mirror, and grabbed the sides of it. Just as he was about to stick his head inside he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him.

"Hold it right there!"

* * *

R&R please!! 


	3. Against Me

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own Mikura and the yoma, Bakobako that are in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hold it right there!"

Hawk's Eye turned around and saw Sailor Mercury standing behind him with a determined look on her face. With a roll of his eyes Hawk's Eye turned fully around and snapped his fingers once more.

"You brats are really getting on my nerves!" Hawk's Eye hissed. "Bakobako-san, take care of this pest for me!"

A shadow appeared in front of Hawk's Eye that stood up on its own. The shadow formed into a large teddy bear Lemure with patches of different shades of red all over its body. The Lemure moved over towards Sailor Mercury and moved both of its paws up to her. Before Sailor Mercury could move out of the way, the Lemure released bombs from the front of its paws and hit the ground in front of Sailor Mercury. She flew backwards, and hit the hospital behind her.

Hawk's Eye smiled. "Now to finish what I came here to do."

He turned around to the nurse's Dream Mirror and slipped his head inside. A bright white light engulfed Hawk's Eye's face, and washed over him with a warm, gentle feeling. The light disappeared, and images of helping patients and caring for others took the place of the light. It was a Beautiful Dream, no doubt about that, but this mirror did not contain Pegasus.

"Dammit!" Hawk's Eye withdrew his head. "No Pegasus! Bakobako-san take care of this nuisance! I'm leaving."

He summoned a black hole and jumped backwards into it, leaving nothing behind. The nurse fell from the backboard Hawk's Eye had set up, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury got back up to her feet and prepared herself to fight the Lemure one on one. The Lemure attacked her once more, but this time Sailor Mercury dodged the attack with a jump to the right, and then a backwards hop. She watched as the Lemure prepared to attack once more, and began looking for an opening.

* * *

"Usagi, why couldn't you just come home?" Chibi-usa whined.

Chibi-usa had been sent out by Ikuko after Usagi failed to come home on time. Chibi-usa didn't understand why _she_ had to go out and find Usagi, after all Usagi was old enough to bring herself home.

Chibi-usa knew that Usagi was supposed to be at the hospital, but she didn't know _where_ in the hospital. It was going to be difficult when she got there, but she figured that she would worry about that when it happened. When Chibi-usa found herself standing in front of the hospital, she saw Sailor Mercury fighting outside.

"Sailor Mercury!" Chibi-usa yelled.

Mercury looked her way. "Chibi-usa-chan! Run inside and find Sailor Moon!! Hurry! On the recovery floor!"

The pink haired girl nodded and ran inside of the hospital as fast as she could. She ran through the hospital until she made it up to the recovery floor. She passed every door until she spotted Usagi sitting down in Mikura's room.

"Usagi!" Chibi-usa ran in.

Usagi turned around. "Chibi-usa-chan!"

"I need to talk to you outside!" Chibi-usa said as she tugged on Usagi's arm. "Hurry up!!"

Usagi stood. "Alright, alright." She turned to Mikura. "I'll see you later Mikura-chan! Get well soon."

"Good bye Usagi-chan." Mikura bowed her head down, triggering Usagi to do the same.

With that done, Usagi walked out of the room with Chibi-usa tugging on her dress. Chibi-usa led Usagi out of the hospital and into an alleyway where they could be alone and be unseen.

"What?" Usagi whispered.

"Mercury needs our help!" Chibi-usa pointed to where she had seen Sailor Mercury. "Let's transform!"

"Moon Crisis…Make-up!" Usagi and Chibi-usa yelled together.

A light surrounded the both of them as their outfits changed to their alter egos. Once their outfits changed and they gained their powers, the transformation finished. They ran over to where Sailor Mercury had been to see the Lemure attacking her. The Lemure release another round of bombs, and this time, the bombs struck Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon yelled. She turned to the smaller one. "Chibi Moon!"

Chibi Moon nodded. "Please Pegasus!" she pleaded as her weapon appeared in her hands. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!!"

Pegasus appeared in the sky above with a loud nigh. Sailor Moon looked up at the horse in the sky, and summoned her own weapon. She poured her energy into the weapon, and when she felt that the weapon was ready, she bent down onto her knees and pointed it towards the Lemure.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!" Sailor Moon called.

The energy Sailor Moon had given to her weapon exploded out of the end of her weapon and flew out to the Lemure. The energy surrounded the Lemure and began to destroy it.

"Stage out!" Bakobako yelled as he fell to pieces.

Sailor Moon sighed. The monster was now gone, and Pegasus disappeared from the night sky. Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi Moon with her usual smile on her face.

"Are you alright Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked as she walked over to her.

Mercury began to stand up but when she placed weight on her right leg, she stumbled. Sailor Moon ran over to Mercury and caught her before she fell to the floor, and helped the blue haired girl up.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Mercury said. "I think I've managed to twist my ankle. Could you take me home?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "We'll take good care of you."

* * *

"Damn." Hawk's Eye sighed as he placed his glass down onto the bar.

His defeat earlier was still bothering him. It had been three hours by his count since he returned to the bar and the images of the nurse's dreams were still running through his mind. She didn't have Pegasus in her dreams, damn how long was going to take?

"Back here again?" Fisheye asked. Hawk's Eye turned around to see Fisheye walking into the bar with a smile on his face. "I guess that means that you failed."

Hawk's Eye glared playfully. "You're not doing too well yourself."

"Hump." Fisheye sat down on a barstool a seat away from Hawk's Eye. "Are you going to pick another target for tonight?"

Hawk's Eye shook his head. "I need to get some rest so I'll be ready for tomorrow. What about you?"

"Yeah I think I'll fit in one more target before I go to bed." Fisheye smiled and began to look through the pile of pictures and the bar. "So how's that one target going? That one that Tiger's Eye had first?"

Hawk's Eye moved his attention to the neon sign above the bar. "I'm going out with her the day after tomorrow."

Fisheye laughed. "On a date?"

"I don't know." Hawk's Eye shrugged. "Whatever _they_ call it, I call it trying to look into her Dream Mirror.

"Do you really think that her Dream Mirror contains Pegasus?" Fisheye asked as he reached over and grabbed a drink sitting on the bar.

Hawk's Eye shrugged once more. "She could have it; it'll only take a few minutes for me to check her mirror once we're alone."

"Whatever." Fisheye returned his attention to the pictures on the bar.

As Fisheye searched through the pictures of females and males, Hawk's Eye took a long drink from his martini. His eyes stayed locked onto the neon sign, but his attention left the neon sign and began moving towards the action Mikura had taken against him earlier. He removed the glass from his mouth and sighed. That had never happened to him before.

Fisheye noticed Hawk's Eye's strange behavior. "Something wrong?"

"No." Hawk's Eye stood. "I'm going to bed."

"Sweet dreams!" Fisheye laughed at his own joke as Hawk's Eye walked away from the bar.

* * *

Between the days when Hawk's Eye was waiting to see Mikura once more, he had managed to get done with three other targets. Of course none of them had the Dream Mirror, much to Hawk's Eye's disappointment. It wasn't going well for the others either, Tiger's Eye nor Fisheye had even come up with a plan on what to do if they did find Pegasus.

Now, however, Hawk's Eye was on his way to the park to meet Mikura in a plain outfit of a black dress shirt and blue jeans. He didn't want to stand out of the crowd when he was with Mikura; after all he was trying to sneak around to look inside of her Dream Mirror.

When Hawk's Eye arrived at the park, he found it littered with couples holding hands and cuddling with one another. He twitched. This wasn't what he had been expecting; he was supposed to be _alone_ with Mikura, not here with a group of people hanging around. He would have to move the date to a more…private area.

His eyes picked out a brown bench that didn't have two lovers sitting on it. He walked over to it, and sat down with one arm against the top of the bench where Mikura would be sitting in a few minutes. As he waited, he noticed how hot the weather had become in the past few days. It had rained the day before, but for some reason the weather had grown hot and humid.

_Damn_. Hawk's Eye thought. _This is going to be a long day_.

* * *

Ami arrived at the hospital where her mother worked as usual with a slight limp in her step. She walked up to the recovery floor to check in on everyone when she found that she needed to take a small break from walking. She passed Mikura's room but stopped walking when she saw Mikura sitting in bed, writing something.

"Suuji-san," Ami said as she walked in. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Mikura shook her head. "I'm going out," she said. She folded the paper she had been writing on and stood out of bed. "Are you alright Mizuro-san? I haven't seen you around."

"Oh." Ami looked down towards her injured ankle. "I twisted my ankle the other day at school."

Mikura walked over to Ami and bowed. Ami looked over Mikura's outfit; a plain long sleeved black shirt, and dark blue dress that stopped above her knees. She moved her small brown bag in front of her and gave Ami a nice smile. Ami returned the smile, and walked out of the room with Mikura.

"Are you going to be coming back?" Ami asked.

"Perhaps." Mikura looked back towards her room and out of the window there. "Depends on the weather. If it keeps up like this, I won't have to come back."

"Good." Ami stopped walking. "Have a good day!"

"I will." Mikura bowed once more. "Have a nice day."

With that, the two walked away from one another. Ami headed down the hallway to check on everyone else she had become friends with, and Mikura walked down to the elevator.

* * *

Hawk's Eye looked at the watch on his wrist. Mikura was ten minutes late, and he began to wonder if she was even going to show up. He uncrossed his legs, and then crossed them again out of sheer boredom.

"Mitsuki-san!" a female voice called out.

Hawk's Eye looked over to his right. Mikura stood there with her bag in her hands as she tried to catch her breath. A smile crossed Hawk's Eye's face. He would finally get this target out of the way.

"Mikura-chan," he said as he stood. "I've been waiting."

"I'm sorry I'm late." She bowed. "I had some trouble coming down here."

"It's no big deal." Hawk's Eye walked over to Mikura and picked up her chin. "Let's get going before we lose anymore time together."

* * *

Hawk's Eye was _bored_. Everywhere he and Mikura went was filled with people and that made it impossible for him to check her Dream Mirror. He stayed with the young woman, hoping that the date would lead somewhere more private but as a cold wind settled in, the two made their way back to the park.

The conversation the two had been having had been long, drawn out, and full of lies Hawk's Eye tired to think up as fast as he could. He told her that he was a student at a nearby University, studying Japanese history. His age was twenty, according to his lies and he was living alone in an apartment across town. Of course Mikura believed him, but when they sat down on the park bench where the date had started, the conversation switched over to Mikura's life.

"You're lucky to be on your own," she said as she sat down. "I will have to live with someone for the rest of my life."

Hawk's Eye looked around. There were still too many people around the park area for him to do anything. Dammit, he didn't want to have wasted this entire day with one target when he could have been hunting more targets.

"Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?" she asked.

"No." Hawk's Eye sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up to him. "Then why do you look so lonely?"

Hawk's Eye blinked. He had no idea what this young woman was talking about, and he didn't _care_ much to know what it did mean. He was only here for her Mirror, nothing more.

She coughed and brought him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry Mitsuki-san, I shouldn't have asked you something like that," she said after her cough.

"It's alright." Hawk's Eye sighed. Boredom began to return to his mind as silence came between the two.

"You haven't asked anything about me," she said, breaking the silence.

"Oh." Hawk's Eye moved his face beside Mikura's. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Well," she blushed, "I'm sixteen and on a program at the hospital for sick children that helps me go to school. My mother…she doesn't see me often, she's always busy at work."

"I won't leave you alone," Hawk's Eye whispered in her ear.

His hot breath washed over Mikura's body and sent a hard shiver down her spine. She could feel Hawk's Eye's arm wrap tightly around her shoulders and pull her into his chest. Her blush grew as his face came closer to his but before they could kiss; he moved his mouth near her right ear.

"Let's go back to my place," he whispered.

Where they would really go…Hawk's Eye had no idea. He just needed to get her in some kind of area where he would be able to call up her backboard. He just hoped that his sedative actions would make her go with him.

"Mitsuki-san I—"

"Mikura-chan!!" a female voice called out.

Mikura broke away from Hawk's Eye's hold and saw Usagi and Chibi-usa running towards them. Hawk's Eye twitched from annoyance and leaned against the back of the bench.

"Mikura-chan!" Usagi said as she arrived in front of Mikura. "I've been looking for you. My craft is due tomorrow and I need it back."

"Oh." Mikura's hands flew over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Usagi-chan! I forgot about it! Please forgive me Usagi-chan!"

"It's alright!" Usagi moved her right hand back and forth. "Just give it to Ami-chan!"

Mikura stood up and bowed. "I will Usagi-chan, please forgive me."

"It's _fine_," Usagi insisted in a cute tone. "Oh Mikura-chan, there's someone I haven't introduced you to yet." She reached back and pulled Chibi-usa forward. "Tsukino Chibi-usa."

Mikura bowed once more. "I'm Suuji Mikura, pleased to meet you Tsukino-chan."

Chibi-usa bowed as well. "Hello Suuji-san," she said.

"Mikura-chan," Hawk's Eye said as he stood. "We should get going back to my place. Before—"

A thundering boom echoed through the park as a dark cloud came over the sun. The park became covered in darkness when another loud boom came. Usagi and Chibi-usa squeaked and ducked down together in fear. Mikura looked up at the sky, and then back towards Hawk's Eye.

"You'll have to take me back to the hospital," Mikura said.

He twitched once more. "What? Why?"

"It's going to rain." She walked over to Hawk's Eye's side. "I can't be home or outside when it starts, it could compromise my health."

This was _not_ Hawk's Eye's day. He had been fighting to finally get Mikura alone and the minute they start to be alone, Usagi shows up. All he wanted was too look in her damn Mirror already; he was spending too much time on this one single target. The thought of checking her Dream Mirror now came across his mind, and he knew that it was the only thing he could do to get this done and over with.

Before Hawk's Eye could make his move, rain began to fall from the skies above. Mikura covered her head with her book bag as Usagi and Chibi-usa covered their heads with the hands. Mikura bowed towards Usagi and Chibi-usa, and turned back to Hawk's Eye.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki-san, I have to go," she said with another bow.

Without saying anything else, Mikura ran off towards the direction of the hospital. Hawk's Eye sighed but thought that he _could_ get her alone in the hospital.

"Mikura-chan!" he called. "Wait!"

He took off after her and left Usagi with Chibi-usa. Usagi turned to the small pink haired girl and laughed.

"We'd better get going before—"

Another boom of thunder cut Usagi off from finishing her sentence. Chibi-usa let out a loud yell, and the two ran off towards home as quickly as they could.

* * *

Hawk's Eye followed Mikura down to the hospital. She stopped in front of the entrance with rain water dripping down from her head, her attempt to make it back before the rainfall had failed miserably. Hawk's Eye arrived in front of the glass hospital doors, and bent down onto his knees to catch his breath.

"Mitsuki-san," Mikura panted out as she held her chest. "I'm sorry that it had to end like this."

"Just let me…," he panted, "be alone with you for a few minutes."

She shook her head. "I have to go in _now_," she insisted. "But please…I have something I want to give you."

He looked up towards her. "What?"

She moved her brown bag in front of her and opened the top. Her hand moved inside of it, and began pushing papers out of the way until she found a small bright pink colored envelope. Her fingers clenched the paper gently as she pulled it out and handed it to Hawk's Eye with a heavy blush on her face.

"I want to give you this," she said.

Hawk's Eye moved forward and took the small envelope and slipped it into his pocket. As he looked down to make sure that he had tucked it away enough to please Mikura for now, she pressed herself against him and moved her face next to his. Just as Hawk's Eye turned around to ask her what she was doing, Mikura moved onto her tip toes and pressed her lips against his once more.

His first instinct was to pull back, away from Mikura but instead he pressed his lips harder onto hers. Even though he didn't _want to _he had to make it seem that he was interested in Mikura by doing what _she _wanted. But that single move was the move that made Mikura push Hawk's Eye away as she caught her breath.

"I want to see you again," she whispered.

"Three days," Hawk's Eye said as he moved his face towards Mikura's once more. "Meet me in the park."

"Yes."

He moved in for another seductive kiss that would guarantee Mikura's Dream Mirror when she pushed away from him and ran into the hospital. He growled, disappointed and angry that his plan had failed once more.

"Dammit," he hissed as he turned away from the hospital. "I won't let you get away next time."

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
